Vampire Waltz
by Lady Adama
Summary: “Vampire,” Laura whispered as she faced the man and young woman sitting in her living room. His deep blue eyes lit up as he saw her face, “We finally get to meet face to face, Laura. And yes, I am a vampire. And I have come to claim what is mine.”
1. Prologue

**Title: ~ Vampire Waltz ~**

**Summary: **

**"Vampire," Laura whispered as she faced the man and young woman sitting in her living room.**

**His deep blue eyes lit up as he saw her face, "We finally get to meet face to face, Laura. And yes, I am a vampire. And I have come to claim what is mine."**

**  
Rated: MA**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was filled with the smell of the living. The beating of their hearts filled their ears as the limo drove around the city. The young woman slept with her head resting upon his father's shoulder. Her long raven hair with red streaks seemed to glow even in the darkness within the car. Her pale skin only made her seem as if she was made out of porcelain.

Her father tenderly caressed her face as she slept, his face showing worry as he looked at her. His azure eyes deeper than the ocean locked with those of his best friend. "She isn't getting any better, Saul."

"Have patience, the doctor did say her system is adapting to her awakening on this era," Saul responded serving himself another drink. "You'll see she'll be up and running soon enough as soon as she'd fed."

He kisses his daughter's brow, "I hope so...Have you gotten any news about that woman?"

"Yes, apparently she is now the Secretary of Education."

"She works for that ass?" the man said a bit amused.

"Yeah well, from what our spy gathered, she's also fraking the bastard. But that doesn't surprise me of that prick. That woman is frakking hot!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what the woman looks like. What I want is my daughter to learn how to communicate again. The woman was a teacher her family owes me. Laura Roslin will be my daughter's teacher..."

"What happens is she refuses, Bill?"

Bill Adama grinned, "Then I'll have to take matters into my own hands. The Roslin's owe me big time. As I heart it she's the last, and I am betting she knows nothing of the deal made between her family and myself."

Saul chuckled, "Don't mess with the Prince of Caprica City!"

"You got that freaking right! For countless centuries, Kindred prospered and pursued their own schemes and desires. We are invincible, standing above humans in our understanding and awareness of the true nature of the world. We live openly and arrogantly among mortals, relying on our power and human superstition to preserve them."

The slight stir of his daughter made both men quiet. Her beautiful eyes slowly drifted open. Her left was a deep blue while her right and emerald. She smiles at her father but does not say a word.

"I have a surprise for you," Bill says. "I found you a teacher. Saul is going to talk with her in a while. Would you like to meet her?" His words to others might sound strange for he is not speaking the language humans do, but that of the vampire.

The girl nods.


	2. The Pact Part One of Three

**Title: ~ Vampire Waltz ~**

**Summary: **

**"Vampire," Laura whispered as she faced the man and young woman sitting in her living room.**

**His deep blue eyes lit up as he saw her face, "We finally get to meet face to face, Laura. And yes, I am a vampire. And I have come to claim what is mine."**

**  
Rated: MA**

**Chapter One: The Pact Part One of Three  
**

**

* * *

**

The black limousine came to a halt in front of a very distinguished apartment building. It was set high in a hill overlooking the city. The driver steps around the limo and opens the door. Saul steps out, smoothing his suit and taking a deep breath he turns back to the other two inside. He reaches out a hand to help the young woman out who is followed by her father

"Well, I'll be back in a few, cross your fingers so I come with the Teacher," Saul said as he headed to the front entrance.

The young woman turns to her father, she is wearing a long black t-shirt, with blue bell bottoms, and flip-flops. Bill had been amused at how fast she had discarded the dresses she so seemed to like for this more comfortable clothing. But she had been dormant for 3 centuries. Fashion changed, and his daughter had always hated dresses-even when she'd say the opposite.

"What is it?" he asks. "Do you wish to fee?" He looks around searching for a suttable meal.

She shakes her head.

"You need to eat; you haven't fed since you woke. Why?"

She spoke to him in ancient, "Please, do not make me feed. I do not wish to take the blood of any one." Her eyes filled with a sadness he knew too well. "I know you and Lee worry, but ever since Zak's death…I can't."

"And you know that Lee and I do not hold you responsible for his death," Bill replies lovingly caressing her face. "It was an accident."

She bows her head, "I won't believe it…I know what the Kindred say. I know how they accuse me of his death."

"Screw the whole lot of them!" Bill said quiet loudly earning him a look from the passer by.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a grumbling Saul as he walked back towards them. His face was one of pure anger and his hands were fisted. "Darn school teacher!"

Adama chuckled, "I take it she refused?"

"More than that!" Saul exclaimed. "Stupid human female closed the door on my face the moment I said your fraking name."

The young woman giggled.

"Yeah, laugh why don't you. I swear if I didn't know how much you need her Bill, I'd kill her."

Bill let out a sigh, "Seems like if I want something done I better do it myself."

"Don't blame me Old Man," Saul defended himself. "Not my fault you have a bad reputation with the ladies!"

That earned him a glare, "I were you I'd shut up!" He turns to his daughter and smiles, "You did say you wanted to meet her didn't you?"

She nods.

Bill wraps his arm around her waist, "Saul stay here and inform the staff we are about to have a permanent guest." That said he made sure no one was around and both he and his daughter faded into a mist that slowly made its way up the building and inside a window.

* * *

Laura Roslin nervously paced in her living room. Her mother had warned her millions of time, told her to be ready when he called upon her. But Laura had always believed her mother had only been messing around with her.

_"Mom, there's no way vampires exist!" a twelve year old Laura said. _

_"They do exist! And our family made a mistake long ago; one that ends with you." _

_Laura stared, "Me? Why me?" _

_Her mother looked away, "You are the last female in the Roslin line. The thirteenth female and the last to carry the mark…" _

_At that Laura looks at the lotus birthmark on her chest. _

_"Prepare yourself Laura, for if you think your life is free…you are mistaken. Every move you make is watched." _

The sudden chill of a cool breeze coming from her balcony made her stop. She took a deep breath and slowly turned her body around. She'd felt this before. Felt his touch upon her skin while she slept. With it came the sensual sensation of a lover. She should have known.

* * *

"Vampire," Laura whispered as she faced the man and young woman sitting in her living room.

His deep blue eyes lit up as he saw her face, "We finally get to meet face to face, Laura. And yes, I am a vampire. And I have come to claim what is mine."

Laura froze, her emerald eyes showed fear and curiosity. For years she had heard about William "Husker" Adama, Vampire Prince of Caprica City. Her nightly visitor she supposed. And she was face to face with the one person who held power over her.

TBC


	3. The Pact Part Two of Three

**Title: ~ Vampire Waltz ~**

**Summary: **

**"Vampire," Laura whispered as she faced the man and young woman sitting in her living room.**

**His deep blue eyes lit up as he saw her face, "We finally get to meet face to face, Laura. And yes, I am a vampire. And I have come to claim what is mine."**

**  
Rated: MA**

**Chapter Two: The Pact Part Two of Three  
**

**

* * *

**

Laura sat across William Adama and the young woman. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes never breaking contact with the people before her. "Why now?" she said.

Bill took hold of his daughter's hand, "Because she needs you."

Laura blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You were a teacher once, were you not?"

"Yes, I was."

He smiles, "I need my daughter to learn about this time, but most of all to speak."

"Your daughter?" Laura said staring at the young woman. To her knowledge she'd never known William Adama to have a daughter, sons yes but never a girl.

Bill smirked, "Not everything about me is known, my dear. Most people who investigate my life haven't even scratched the surface of it. I'm far older than I look."

Laura did not speak.

"You see, my daughter just awoke from her deep slumber. She woke to a world unlike the one she knew. Add to that to a language she has yet to understand. Thus my need for you, Laura."

"If you wanted a teacher I am sure there are others besides me that w-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER!" the vampire hissed.

Laura trembled, the man before her had changed. His eyes had turned into golden orbs, his lips lightly parted to reveal long gleaming white fangs. She tried to speak but her mouth would not open.

"A pact was made long ago by your family with mine. The thirteenth female born into the Roslin Family carrying the lotus birthmark upon her chest, will belong to me! Will be mine to call upon when I want her. She will be my mate! That is you…You are the payment for saving your worthless great-great grandfather from death at the gallows. The pact made so that you and your family would not live in shame. A pact made with blood!"

His daughter places a hand o his shoulder. Bill takes a deep breath and continues, "You are the thirteenth and the last female in your line. The last of the Roslin's. Just as I gave your great-great grandfather my blood, you as the last carry it within you."

Laura shook her head, "That is a lie! My family would never do such a thing!"

Bill laughed, "All humans are alike, no matter how good they seem. Your family is no different, Laura. They were greedy, wanted power and money…My family gave them that. And as payment…I have you."

"I belong to no one you hear!" Laura exclaimed standing up. "I am my own person, I am no ones slave!"

This was a bad move upon Laura's part, no one said no to Bill Adama. There was a reason his kind had kept in peace with humans. A reason why vampires were not the ones ruling over them as it should be. A reason why all vampires feared Adama. One which Laura was about to Learn.

Faster than she could have thought she found her self pressed against one of the walls. A hand tightly gripped her neck cutting the circulation from her. Her feet barely touched the ground and her hand instinctively hand gone around Bill's to pulls him away. But no amount of force could help her. His eys were now red pools of anger, his face contorted like that of a wolf. His fangs unsheathed.

"I can kill you so easily; break that little neck of yours without much but a flick of my wrist. Or I can drain you of all your blood and rape you. But no, I won't do that. You say you are no slave? Well, you are about to see just how fraking wrong you are. I planned to do this the nice way, Laura, but I see you like being treated like a bitch."

Laura could barely see him now, "pl…I...can't…breathe…"

"Papa, stop!"

The panicked voice of his child cut through his anger, Bill released Laura letting her slumps down into the floor. She coughed for air and held rubbed her neck. But was surprised when she saw the young woman kneeling besides her glaring at her own father; she then glanced at Laura and spoke to her in a language she did not understand.

"I beg of you, do not anger my father! You seem like a very nice and smart person. Do as he asks, I do not wish to see him take your life, Laura Roslin."

Bill growled and walked to the balcony.

Laura did not move she kept her eyes on the young woman. Her voice was but a mere whisper since her throat still hurt. "I'm sorry I do not understand you."

The young woman smiles and extends her hand to Laura. Doubtfully Roslin takes her hand. _"Can you understand me now_?" she spoke telepathically.

Startled Laura takes her hand away. The young woman reaches out and takes it again. _"Forgive me for scaring you. But this is the only way I am able to speak to you in your own language. I am Starlight Amoret Adama, daughter to William Adama."_

TBC


	4. The Pact Three of Three

**Chapter Three: The Pact Part Three of Three  
**

* * *

As a child Starlight had been taught to be obedient to the laws of the Kindred. Each law had a reason for being. More than once she had gotten herself in trouble with the Nosferatu Counsel for her need to question such rules. Her father had insisted that she should not anger them. But now as she helped Laura Roslin up from the floor and saw the marks her father's hands had left upon her neck, Starlight wanted more than ever to question them.

She led Laura to the sofa and slowly made her turn her neck from side to side to inspect it. Being this close to Roslin allows her to communicate with her. "_He left bruises, Laura Roslin."_

Laura takes a deep breath, _"Your father is a monster!"_

Star looks away; she stares straight ahead towards the balcony where she can see her father pace. She turns back to Laura and places her hand gently on her neck. Laura reacts by moving. Star's fingertips still touching her. _"I will not hurt you. I only wish to heal you and make the pain go. Will you allow me to do so?"_

Laura did not know what was it about this girl that made her feel safe. From the moment she had seen the young woman there'd been this feeling of familiarity upon her. Laura could not help but be pulled towards her; a feeling of having knowing her before falling into her mind and heart. With a small nod Laura gives her permission.

The young woman presses her hand as gently as she can on Laura's neck. She closes her eyes and begins to recite words not even Laura at this closeness can comprehend. Star's palms begin to glow in a soft white light creating a warm ripple of energy into Laura's hurt neck. From the corner of her eye Laura caught her reflection in the mirror hanging on the side wall. She could see small like baby blue ribbons dancing around her neck and Star's hands. Soon the pain she felt began to fade.

Once she is done Star removes her hands and inspects Laura's neck, _"There, much better!"_

* * *

In the mean time Bill paced the balcony. His anger had lessened, but his hatred of what he'd been about to do to Laura was something he could not get over. He sighs and turns his attention inside the room. He is taken aback by seeing his daughter healing Laura. Star was not one to take so fast into humans. As it was Star was afraid of them. But then why did her wanting to care for Laura surprised him. He needed this to happen.

_"Master," _came the voice of one of his servants.

_"What is it?"__"There has been an attack by a hunter, in section D."_

Bill growls loud enough for Saul to hear him down in the street. Laura jumps from her seat while Star stands and walks to her father. Bill turns to her, "Stay here!"

"Why?"

"Hunter," was all he said as in one fluid motion he leaps off of the balcony and elegantly lands next to Saul. Both exchange a few words before getting inside the limo again.

Laura had run the moment she had seen Bill jump. Star held her back, _"Its ok, he can't die from a fall like this…I thought you didn't like him?"_

"Well, I…How would it look is the police came into the Secretary of Education's home after a guy jumps of her balcony!?"

Star smirks, _"Uh-huh," _She heaves a big sigh. _"Something is not right. I've seen my father like this only a few times. And always the same reason…Hunters."_

"Hunters?" Laura questions as she sees the limousine drive off.

_"Yes, even now there are those who wish to exterminate the Kindred. Not just because they hate us but also for our knowledge."_

There is silence around them for a few seconds. Laura sits down in one of the chairs she'd set out but two days ago in her balcony. She gazes up at the round moons in the star filled sky. She hadn't noticed it before but for some odd reason the sky seemed to be alive tonight. While Laura is contemplating all that has happened tonight, Star jumps into the railing and sits on it. Her feet dangling in the air, moving them back and forth as if they were in the lake near her father's mansion.

"Is there any way to break the pact?" Laura suddenly asks.

Star turns her head to the side to look at her; and shrugs. Then blushes when her stomach grumbles in protest of having missed the meal their head cook had prepared.

Laura giggles, "Do vampires eat normal food?"

Star cocks her head to the side in question.

Laura extends her hand towards her. The young woman reaches for it. "I asked if vampires ate normal food, like humans do."

The girl nods enthusiastically.

Laura made a small humming sound and points with her thumb back into her home, "Come on I'll make you something!" She lets go of her hand. And as the girl jumped beside her Laura couldn't help but smile. _What is it about her, this feeling inside of me. Have I met her before? Why do I sense that I have? Why do I not fear her? Adama said she'd been asleep for three centuries so there's no way I've met her! It has to be her whole presence; unlike her father she has a different aura to her._

Once in the kitchen Laura opens the fridge motioning for Star to look inside and see if there was something she wanted. But thought better of it when she got an idea. She reached for the phone and dialed a pizzeria.

Star sat in one of the stools by the counter and gaze at the older woman as she spoken in the thing her father had told her was a phone. She was very intrigued with all the new technology and gadgets in this time. Star noticed the color of Laura's hair. A soft red that when hit by the right amount of light gave the appearance of a halo around her head. Her skin was the color of milk and she also knew how soft it was. However, it was her eyes that had made her remember something from her childhood.

Star had been very young when her mother passed away. Merely two. But even while she slept it was he color of her eyes she remembered. They were always filled with warmth, and love.

"Yes, 7824 East Unova, Apartment number 118," Laura finished and hung the phone. The smile on her face died when she saw the sadness in the girl's face. "Star…"

She looks up and wipes the few tear that had slipped down her cheeks. "S'rry…" she did her best to say the word. She'd begun to try them but most of the time failed to communicate.

"Are you worried about your father?"

Star read her lips and frowns when she can not understand. She was sick of not being able to grasp the freaking language, she wanted to learn! She wanted to talk with other without having to hold their hand! But sadly she hadn't been able to do so and thus she reached out for Laura. _"I'm sorry...could you repeat that?"_

"I asked if you were worried about your father."

_"Oh him? Pshhh…no way! My dad can take care of himself. I've seen him take down ten hunters by himself! No…I was thinking about my mother._

"Caroline?" Laura asked.

_"NO! Big no, right there! She wasn't my mother. You see after she and my father split-which was a good thing and you'll hear many agree with me. He met my mother, Serenity. She passed away when I was two. Sadly the only thing I remember of her are her eyes…got a bit emotional I guess?" _

Laura smiles, "I understand…"

_"Really!?" _Star asks not believing her. _"Most female in the Kindred would just mock me!"_

Whatever Laura had been about to say was cut short when they both heard the sound of a cell phone. Laura moves to her sofa and opens her purse but her cell is off. She turns to Star and tries not to laugh as the young woman holds her own cell with the tips of her fingers as if it where a bug she didn't like. In turns the young woman gazes that let's the woman know she has no idea how to work the thing.

Picking up her own she shows her how, "Just flip it open like this…"

Star does as she is showed.

"Put it next to your ear like this…and say hi."

Placing the cell next to her ear Star speaks in her own language, "H…hello?"

"What took you!?" Bill's worried voice startled her.

"I…uh…How the frak am I suppose to know how to use this thing!?"

Bill sighs, "Right. Listen, the hunters hit us hard. Killed three of the Luna family, its way to dangerous for you to come home. I'm sorry kid but you'll have to remain with Laura for the next week."

"Say what!?"

"Saul himself took three trying to sneak into the limo; Lee reported that the servant caught a group a few miles away from the mansion. You get the point. The hunters are up to something and I don't want you getting hurt."

Laura watches and Star fist closes and opens, "I'm not weak!"

"I know that. But you haven't fed since you woke. Your powers and senses at not at their full." Bill takes a deep breath. "You mustn't try to come home and I will not risk picking you up."

"Shouldn't Laura know?"

"Pass her the phone."

Star walks to Laura and hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Laura, I need you to take care of Starlight for the next week or so…"

"Excuse me!?" Laura exclaims. "But when did I become-"

"Shut up woman and listen!"

In the background Laura could almost here someone chuckling.

"My daughter's life is in danger! I need her to remain with you for the next week until things have settled. And you have no right to complain…You are mine…Meaning you do not question my orders." With that he hangs up.

Laura's mouth was dropped open at the last words; her hand gripped the cell phone so hard her knuckles turned white. Her eyes held such anger Starlight even took a few step close to the door. "THAT FRAKING SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE HE!?"

Star gulped, she hoped her father knew what he'd gotten into with this woman. Cuz even with the pact one thing was for sure, Laura Roslin was not going to be easy to tame.

TBC


	5. Butterfly Part One of Three

Author's Note: I am so very sorry this took so long, but school's been taking most of my time.

* * *

**Kindred: The Embraced ~ Vampire Waltz-**

**Chapter 5: Butterfly Part One of Three**

"So let me get this straight," Laura said as she walked side by side with Starlight. Last night had seemed but a dream to her but the moment she'd seen the young woman up and about in her living room, and what's more a maid helping the young woman dress and giving her information about what was going on at home, Laura had come to the conclusion that it had not been a dream

She'd about to just tell the maid to take Star with her and tell Adama to go and frak himself when the young woman had turned in her direction. The maid had been caught of guard when her mistress had all but bolted in the human's direction and wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug. In her part Laura instinctively had embraced her in return. She did not understand why this girl brought such a protective side of herself.

Having shaken out of her shook Laura set out to do what she did every morning getting ready for the day. Once in a while she would catch a bit of Star and the maid talking. She could not understand them. They were not speaking English. But the more she heard the more she thought the flow of their words sounded like a melody. Like a softly whispered song to a child to calm it into an untroubled sleep. It eased Laura's mind and before she knew it she was all ready, but ready for what?

The maid had bowed to Starlight and left in a mist from the room. After taking a quick look at the calendar in her kitchen she had to smile. Thankfully it was Saturday and she did not need to go to work. The events of last night having left her a bit uneasy about being at home. Thus after breakfast she came up with an idea.

Picking her purse and car keys. Laura led Star out into the elevator, down the lobby, out of the building and into her car. The day was cloudy and Laura was confused when a small ray of sun fell upon them. Starlight merely took out a pair of sunglasses, put them on and smile at her. "I can be in the sunlight…. not long but I can." With that said Laura had drove them off towards downtown Caprica City.

"Since your father happens to be the Prince of the City, that makes your brother a Duke and you a duchess?"

_"Yes,"_ Star replied while keeping to the shaded part of the sidewalk.

"And there is a group-sort of like the Quorum of Twelve to whom the Prince goes to advice?"

Star nods, _"The Nosferatu are ancient, solitary, and possessed of talents magical and mystical. They prefer the dark and even the underground. Often called "Sewer Rats," they have mastered skulking and eavesdropping. They can blend into shadows, and they are level-headed and practical. They are the father's and mother's of our kind."_

Laura halts and looks at Star, "And people say you don't learn much these days…" She notices the way the girls rubs her forehead. "Are you alright?"

_"You think we could find a shaded place?"_

Looking around Laura saw the small park a block away. She guides Star to it and finds the biggest tree shade she can after sitting down, she watches the young woman sigh. She takes of her sunglasses and blinks for a while. _"Sorry, but unlike the rest of the Kindred I am limited to sunlight. I get head aches after a while."_

"How come…I mean you not able to be in the sunlight for long?"

A sigh, _"Oh, I used to play in the sun all the time…but then he died…"_ Her face saddens. _"But anyways where were we?"_

Roslin gives her a small smile not want to press the matter on her last question. "You've told me about the Prince, and the Nosferatu-I think that's what you called them. But you keep mentioning the word Embrace. Why?"

_"Hmmm…Let's see if I can explain it cuz its kind of hard."_ She thinks for a while. _"Well, when I was little a human priestes who is part of the Kindred-she's never been Embraced because she likes her humanity-explained it to mee like this. The act of transforming a human into a vampire is known as the Embraced. The kindred drains the human's mortal blood to the point of death, and then replaces it with a small infusion of their own Kindred blood, binding the human to the clan of their sire…"_

Laura's mouth dropped open.

_"The reasons Kindred embrace humans are myriad. Some do so out of spite or vengeance, forcibly embracing the human, stealing their mortal innocence (this is normally forbidden in Kindred society, and is grounds for execution). Some embrace out of love or desire, even lust. And others seek reprieve from their loneliness, wanting to share their long existence with a creature dark and beautiful, like themselves…."_ Star frown _"Kind of selfish on that aspect. You will see many females are like that."_

She continues, _"The Embrace also requires permission from the Prince. When permission is not granted yet the Embrace is fulfilled, the Prince has the right to destroy both the errant Kindred and the erstwhile former human." _

To say that Laura was shocked would have been an understatement. The woman's face was a mix of horror, fear, and curiosity. Her emerald eyes had grown in size, her mind trying to accept all the new information. Yet her raising thought's were cut by the whispering voice of the young woman.

In her finger sat a butterfly its wings fluttering, _"But I don't wish father to Embrace you, Laura Roslin. You seem too kind; our world is not for some like you. I know, from what I have felt that you are a strong woman, independent, you love children, books…"_ She opens her hand as the butterfly land on her palm. _"Our world has its beauty, its appeal to most who wish to join…but they do not know the darkness of the Kindred. It can consume a person leaving them soulless if he/she is not able to cope…"_ her hand closes hard into a fist killing the insect, then opens it and shows it to Laura who is staring at her with fear. _"I can take the life of a human without much of a care. As fast as I did with this poor thing…but…"_ she blows air into the dead insect. Slowly but surely Laura can see it begin to flutter its wings. _"Unlike most of my kind…. I believe that life is precious."_

The blue winged butterfly rises from her hand and floats above them for a while before heading away. Laura glances at the young woman, who now is lying on the soft grass, eyes closed. She want to reach out and place a hand upon her arm but she is not too sure it's the right thing to do. Thus, Laura watches he clouds pass by.

From among the shadows of the buildings, a figure silently watches the red haired woman sitting besides the vampire girl. Its eyes never leaving the girl as she spoke to the woman. Its masters had been right, she was awake, and their time had come. Soon the Kindred would no longer exist.

TBC


	6. Butterfly Part Two of Three

Author's Note: Things are about to get a bit crazy and kinky right from now on

* * *

**Kindred: The Embraced ~ Vampire Waltz-**

**Chapter 6: Butterfly Part Two of Three**

"That will be 20 cubits," the cashier said.

Laura opens her purse and looks for her wallet but stops when she hears the cashier and turns to Star. "Don't worry ma'am. Your daughter paid for it before I just forgot until now."

"My daughter?" she asks a bit confused.

He points to the book section of the store.

Turning in that direction Laura sees Star in the children's section.

"She came over while you chose your ice scream. Handed me her credit card and said to charge it to it."

Laura stares at him, "She spoke!?"

"That's the weird thing…" the young man frowns. "Thing is as she gave me her card…her eyes…I couldn't look away from them. Then I just hear her speak never saw her mouth move… I don't know…I might be working too hard." He hands Laura the credit card.

Laura takes it and with her vanilla and chocolate cone walks towards the young woman. Once she is close enough she is able to read the title of the book she holds in her hands. "A City With No People."

Star looks over her shoulder then back to the book. She is placing back on the stand when it is taken from her grasp. Laura smiles at her, "Tell you what, since you'll be staying with me I'll buy this for you!"

Star reaches out and touches her fingertips to Laura's hand. She was about to repeat but Star shook her head. _"I under stood most of it…"_

Laura's eyebrow rose.

_"Many humans speaking…sound and lips moving…kind of helped."_

Smiling Laura goes back to the cashier and buys the book. Star is right behind her and as the purchase is made she hands the book to her. Star closes her eyes and smiles to herself before looking at Laura and nodding her thanks. Both leave the Ice scream and Bookshop. As always Star kept close to Laura and listened to her explain statues and some stores, but she could not keep her eyes off of the book cover. It was not something to decorated. It was simple, the title and the silhouette of a city.

The sudden loud crack of thunder made her jump a little. Laura pouted, "Seems likes rain's coming. And it was such a nice day, let's head home."

Running as a few drops begin to fall Star stops short of reaching the car. Something in the air was not right. She lets her senses take over. There was energy of darkness moving close by. The air was charged with a small hint of miasma. Slowly making her way towards Laura, Star listens to the sounds around the car. Her eyes snap opens when she hears a click. Immediately she tackles Laura to the ground as a bullet barely misses them both.

On the ground Star locks her eyes with Laura's, "_You have to get in that car and drive out of here. I will stall them as long as I can!"_

"What's going on!?" Laura exclaimed and the door of her car was forced open and Star shoved her into the driver's side.

The young woman did not look at her, _"Hunters! Now start the car and get away!"_

Another bullet zooshed by Star's head. Laura frantically placed the key in the ignition. Star slammed the door shut and gave Laura a small smile throwing the book inside. _"It was nice having met you."_

The words had barely left her lips when a man appeared above her and missed her face by inches. Star hand doubled flipped back. She looked at Laura one last time before jumping into the air followed by the hunter.

Laura bolts out of the car calling Star's name, but it is too late, the raging rain and the darkness of the sky have made it impossible to see a thing. Her breathing is labored and as she gaze drop to the ground her eyes grow wide. There were a few drops of blood.

She thinks back to when the attack begun. Star had shoved her inside, told her to drive, she'd heard a shot. Star flinched... "no..." Laura whispered getting into her car. "I have to find her..."

TBC


	7. Butterfly Part Three of Three

**Kindred: The Embraced ~ Vampire Waltz-**

**Chapter 7: Butterfly Part Thre of Three**

Blocking the hunter's attack to her right Starlight kicked him backwards from her fallen form. The hooded man smirked wiping the blood from his lips. Star knew that her strength was not at its full capacity and thus her hits were more that of a normal human. She needed to get out of this old shipping yard building. As the hunter came closer she moves back, never taking her eyes from him.

"The Elders were not lying," the hunter spoke to her in her own language. "After so long you are once again awake." From his belt he took out seven small daggers. "My masters will be pleased when I bring you to them."

Star huffed, "I will not be that easy to beat!"

"Due to your lack of strength and speed, I surmise you have yet to feed upon a human." He chuckled, "Still blaming yourself for your brother's death?"

Fisting her hands her fangs unsheathed, she changes her stance into that for striking. The hunter raises his hands launching the daggers at her. Star waves her hand, the floor before her shoot upward creating a protective wall. However, it is not strong enough and shatters allowing the daggers to pass. Unable to move fast enough she is taken down as one pierces her right shoulder.

The hunter straddle her, "Your powers are weak due to the lack of nourishment. You should have known it wouldn't help." He leans in closer so that his lips are close to her ear, "You and that woman will be that reason William Adama and the kindred will fall…"

"You leave her out of this!" Star hissed.

The hunter laughed, "I bet by now my partners have her…wouldn't surprise me if they were having fun with her as we speak…"

Her eyes widen understanding his words; anger filled her at the thought of those hunters hurting Laura. Using her hand she pulls the dagger from her shoulder and before the hunter can even think she stabs him right in the heart. As his body fell besides her she spoke, "I know you'll be reborn into a new body…so take this message. Next time it will be my father standing over their dead bodies!"

Than said she lost no time in getting up and running out of the building. But she knew her strength to be lessening and concentrating her mind she brought the image of Laura's living room forward. Making sure she did not leave a thing out. As the rain beat down on her body, her form slowly began to fade from sight

*~*~*~*

For those who knew Laura Roslin they had never seen her look the way she did now. Roslin had always been the image of proper and prim. Never a hair out of place and her walks was elegant. However, that was not the case now. What some of her neighbors saw was a Laura Roslin wet from had to toe, hair a mess, her hands tremble as she held the key to open her apartment. And as she closed the door behind her a few wondered if something had happened to her.

Behind the closed door Laura slumped against it, holding against her chest the book she'd bought Star. Sobs escaped her lips; she'd looked everywhere she could think off for her. Listened for any explosions or gunshots, but nothing. Laura had gotten out of her car and walked around the down town area calling for her. Her calls went unanswered.

The rumble of thunder and the flash of lightning gave way to the shaping form of something at the center of her living room. Laura takes in a deep breath as she sees whom it is. Dropping the book and keys she runs to catch the falling, bleeding form of Starlight.

"My gods," Laura whispered. "What did he do to you?"

The injured and trembling young woman raises her hand and gently places it upon Laura's cheek. _"You're ok…I'm so glad…"_ her eyes close, her hand limply falls to her chest.

"Starlight," Laura shouts trying to make her wake. She lightly slaps her cheeks, shakes her a little. She is not aware that she is fully crying now, tears streaming down her face. She cradles Star's body. This girl had brought out a part of her she'd not know she had. Of course she'd worked with children loved them even, through of them as her own.

Last night after Adama's call Laura had gotten the chance to know more about her. Learned that this girl had never had a mother, she was thought as a weakling by most of the Kindred. The Counsel had forbidden her to seek a mate, thus making her the unwanted female in their kind. Star was a gentle girl who only wanted her family to be happy, wanted to learn so that she could communicate. Most all, Laura had understood that deep in Star's heart all she wanted was to be loved, to have a mother.

A falling teardrop falls from her cheek, slowly making its way to the necklace around Star's neck. It is a simple red stone butterfly pendant necklace, with a red ruby on its center. And as the tear fell upon it emitted a strong humming sound before pulsating into a cascading colorful light that sprung out into the ceiling, floated above them for a while before zooming out through her balcony.

*~*~*~*~*

William Adama sat behind his desk, reading the latest reports on the Luna case. His mind trying to recall the meaning of the artifacts missing from the Luna's home, and the symbols embedded in them. Sighing he leans back into his seat and closes his eyes. None of this made sense to him and the more he tried to figure it out the more he found himself at a dead end.

Unknown to him a little light flew above the city, faster than a raptor could move. Its purpose to reach him and let him know something was not right. It crossed path with a flock of pigeons that cued at it in anger. But the little light did not stop. Finally reaching its destination it floated to the top of the chimney and entered it. Then swooshed into the adjoining room bringing with it a big fog of ashes.

Adama bolted from his seat when he saw this. "What the frak!?"

The rain bowing light spun around him a bit before stopping a few feet from him. It changed its shape into that of a red butterfly before exploding and showing him and image of Laura holding the unconscious, bleeding body of his daughter.

The roar that left his mouth made everyone within the mansion jump to his or her feet. Saul, Lee, Gaeta and Kara ran into the study. All halted when they saw the image. Bill stared at them, "Gaeta, Kara, you two go find where the fight took place. Saul and Lee get the Nosferatu and meet up with me at Laura's place."

"Aye!"

The image changed once again and the butterfly flew to Bill's outstretched hand, "Go back to Laura, calm her. I will be there soon."

That said the light flew back into the chimney and began its journey back to Laura.

TBC


	8. A Storm of Secrets Part One of Two

**Kindred: The Embraced ~ Vampire Waltz-**

**Chapter 8: A Storm of Secrets Part One of Two  
**

Laura was made to watch from the side as a group of women picked up Star and placed her in the guest's room. Bill and a young man where speaking with the women giving them instruction in their own language. The women nod and bow to him before closing the door to the guest's room. Adama places a hand upon the young man's shoulder. Both turns as one to Laura, who takes a step back she could tell Adama was pissed.

Lee grasp his father's arm before he even moved, "Hold it. Take a deep breath and think before you do something stupid."

The little light floated around Laura, it sensed the anger in Bill and set itself in front of Laura. It emitted a soft hum in warning to the vampire. Lee smirked and looked at his father. "See, Star doesn't want you to hurt her."

Bill has to smile to himself, his daughter might not be conscious but her creation was connected to her emotions. That the cresalus was so very protective of the woman before him was more than a clue that if he tried anything that thing would go into fighting mode and kick his vampiric ass. So he took a few deep breaths and motioned for his son to follow him.

The little red light hummed in approval and set itself upon Laura's shoulder gasping when she feels a familiar warmth. But she knew it could not be for Star was not close by. She was still dripping wet for she had not moved from the spot Bill had found her and she tremble from both the cold she now felt.

The only left Nosferatu woman in the room looks at Laura before addressing Adama, "The human female needs a hot bath and a change of clothing."

"See to it, Naaya."

The woman bows, she walks to Laura but does not get too close. "Madam, I mean you no harm. I only wish to help you. You need to change into dry clothing but before that perhaps a warm bath to relax you?"

"What about Star?"

"She is in safe and capable hands," Bill answers. "Go Laura."

Not really knowing what to do, Laura looked from Adama to the woman then back again. Bill saw this and came forward. Without warning or care Bill took her in his arms and kissed her, slow and tenderly. Claiming her lips in a kiss filled with reassurance and a warm energy emanating from him that enters her body.

The red little light changes colors as Bill breaks the kiss and stares at Laura, "Better?"

Laura is in some state of trance. Her body feels like liquid, her mind no longer filled with the images of a hurt Starlight. She feels calm and safe. "Yes," her words barely audible.

Adama smiles and kisses her lightly, "Good…now go with Naaya. She'll take care of you."

The Nosferatu places a hand on Laura's back and unhurriedly walks her to the room she knows is hers. As the door closes, Lee who had been silent all this time can't help but shake his head. His father's want of that woman was something he would never understand. But he also knew that she was needed to help with her sister.

Bill returns to his seat across from his son, "So, have Gaeta and Kara reported yet?"

"I got a call from Kara half an hour ago. She says that the storm plus the police being so active due to the riots in the city have made it difficult to pint point were the actual fight took place."

Bill nods, "This storm…its is not normal. Can you feel it?"

Lee nods, "Yes, there's a disturbance within the planet's core. Some of the Kindred have reported the smell of a strange miasma around the city as well."

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about all of this," Bill says. "The hunters are after something. They've not only killed eight of our kind during the past week but also stolen artifacts. Now they take a chance and attack your sister."

Lee shakes his head, "Elosha said Star's awakening would signal the beginning of a great war. Why would she say that?"

Bill takes a deep breath before telling his son the truth about his sister. "Lee, what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room." His blue eyes bore into his son. "As you know the memories your sister has are not entirely true. Most of them I had to create after your brother's death. She was so overcome with grief her stand stills began to weaken her. She did not take blood nor allowed her self to rest." He leans back into the sofa.

"I knew it to be wrong but Elosha said it was the only way to keep her alive. So I made Star believe that she'd been born many centuries ago, that her mother had died, and placed her in a deep sleep. The Nosferatu forbade the Kindred to ever reveal the truth to her until the right time."

Lee nods, "That much I knew…but there's something else isn't there?"

"I love Laura. I've loved her from the moment I saw her…and I love her because she is very special for Star. Elosha prophesized that only the love of the one who gave her life would be able to safe her. But also that the enemy we thought gone would retun and begin a war long buried."

"O-k…What are you getting at dad?"

Adama clasps his hands in front of him, "What I am getting at is the following, Starlight's mother is alive. That she has no memory she even had her…And after 21 years they are under the same room and yet neither knows what they truly are to the other."

Lee's eyes widen, "You're not saying what I think you're saying!?"

"Laura Roslin is Star's mother."

TBC


End file.
